Mean Winx
by StellanBloom
Summary: This is a new Winx Club version of the hit movie, Mean Girls! Please read and submit!
1. The New Girl

"Remember Honey, the first day of school is always rough, so be careful. Oh, my little girl is growing up!" Musa's mom said as she hugged her goodbye.

"Mom, chill out! I mean, I'll be fine! It's just school. What could go wrong?"

**Alfea**

Musa stepped into spell class and looked around for a chair. Almost every seat was occupied, except for one between a blonde and red head girl.

"Umm, can I sit here?" Musa asked them unsteadily.

"Do we know you?" the blonde said as she flipped her hair back.

"Yeah. This seat is for a friend of ours. Are you a friend of ours?" the red head said.

Just as Musa was about to answer, Mrs. Potionaty came into the classroom, "Alright everyone! Settle down! Girls, just please let the new girl sit there. We have no time to fuss over such nonsense!"

The blonde and red head glared at Musa as she took the seat between them.

Mrs. Potionaty continued, "It's so nice to meet you anyway. Umm, what is your name again?"

"Musa. Musa Musica," she answered uncomfortably.

"Well then, Musa, welcome to the team," the teacher said.

**Lunch**

_Ugh just a few more classes after lunch and school's over,_ Musa thought.

After paying for a measly slimy peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple, Musa looked around for a place to sit. Every table was filled, just like the seats from spell class in the morning.

"Watch it punk," a boy with magenta hair said as he bumped into Musa who fell on the floor. He soon realized that she was a girl when she shrieked in a girly voice.

"I'm so sorry," he said, helping her up, "I thought you were this kid I was gonna beat up. I mean, he has blue hair like yours."

Musa picked up her lunch and dusted the bread crumbs off her red shirt, "You know what? Maybe I shouldn't eat."

She threw away her trash and walked toward the exit. The boy followed her.

"Wait! Look, I'm sorry if I insulted you! Of course, if I look at you from the front, you look pretty for a girl."

Musa blushed, "No, I don't feel offended. There weren't any seats left anyway."

The two walked down the hall together, "So you new here?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Musa said, "I'm Musa." 

"Riven," the boy said as they shook hands.

As they pulled their hands away, the blonde and red head from spell class along with another brunette with red highlights got in their way, "Riven?"

"Umm, hey Layla!" Riven said to the brunette shakily.

"What are you doing with freako here?" the blonde said.

"For your information Stella, she's not a freako. Her name is Musa," Riven replied, standing up for Musa.

"Musa, Spusa! I know who she is! She's the one who took Layla's seat in spell class," the red head said, "Who do you think you are, sucking up to the teacher?"

"Hey you better watch your mouth Bloom," Riven cried to the red head. Soon a couple of other blonde and brunette boys came over.

"Hey Riv, ladies," the brunette said as he gave a kiss to Stella.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet my umm, a new friend I made. Her name's Musa," Riven said to the two guys who had just arrived.

"Nice to meet you," the blonde guy said after giving Bloom a hug, "I'm Sky and this is Brandon."

"Good to see you," Musa replied.

"Look, we really want to chat some more, but we gotta go," Layla said to Musa as she pulled Riven's arm toward her, "Maybe next time when our boyfriends aren't here."

"We don't need to go anywhere," Brandon began as Stella covered his mouth and pulled him away. 

Musa stared back as the six walked away. She watched Riven mostly, his sleek hair and pleasant outfit.

_Man he's hot, _she thought.

**Gym**

Coach Balleria blew her whistle as everyone gathered around in the gym. Musa spotted the Bloom, Stella, and Layla doing their nails in the corner of the gym.

"Now be careful, but have fun," the coach said as she blew her whistle again.

Soon a volleyball game had started as all the girls except the three "plastics" crowded around the net. The ball was hit everywhere, mostly by Musa.

"Wow, that new girl got some skill," one of the girls who had pink hair whispered to another brunette.

Suddenly, the ball had bounced off the wall as it began flying towards the plastics.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" the three girls shouted at the corner of the room just before the ball hit them. Musa had caught the ball.

After gym, the plastics came over to Musa at the locker room, "We want to thank you for saving us from that disgusting, muddy ball."

"Yeah. And as a reward, we honor you to become one of us…the plastics!" Stella said.

Musa looked at them confused, "Huh? What do you mean, become one of you guys?"

"Well, first of all, this is a privilege to have a chance to be like us. I mean, we're pretty, talented, and best of all, POPULAR! Bloom began.

"And all the guys like us," Stella added, "Here's a booklet of things you should remember as a plastic. You will be tested so be ready tomorrow!"

"And remember," Layla said, "Meet us tomorrow at the back entrance at 8:00 sharp. We always meet together before going into school.

And with that, the girls left, leaving Musa with a blank face.

**Later**

"Hey Sweetie! How was school?" Musa's mother said when Musa arrived home from school.

"It was…weird," Musa said as she went upstairs to her room. She jumped onto her bed along with the booklet she was given by the plastics. She opened to the first page:

**As an honorary member of the plastic society, I promise to follow this schedule of outfits to wear to school everyday (summer clothes). If I break one of these rules, I will accept the fact that on that day I broke it, I will have to repay it by not speaking with or hanging out with the other plastics.**

Outfit

Sun

Mon

Tues

Wed

Thurs

Fri

Sat

Shirt

Yellow

Pink

Blue

Purple

Red

Black/White

Anything

Skirt/Pants

Short gold miniskirt

Light jean miniskirt, Pink belt

Dark jean mini skirt, Black belt

Medium jean mini

skirt, Lavender belt

Black miniskirt, Red belt

Black or white shirt, Opposite color belt

"

Shoes

Yellow open toes

Pink pointy toes

Blue straps

Purple open toes

Black boots

Black or white pointy toes

"

Bag

Brown

Louis Vuitton

Pink Coach

Black

Coach

Purple Juicy Couture

Black Louis Vuitton

Black Juicy Couture

"

Accessories

Yellow hoops, Gold bangles

Pink diamonds,

Pink heart necklace

Black or blue dangles

Purple hoops

Black and red dangles

Black or white hoops, Black and white bracelet

"

Jacket

Brown

Light Denim

Dark denim

Medium denim

Black blazer

Blazer (according to belt color)

"

Makeup

Light pink lip gloss, Light pink blush, Black mascara,

Yellow eye shadow

Pink lip gloss, Pink blush, Black mascara, Pink eye shadow

Light cherry lip gloss, Light pink blush, Black mascara, Blue eye shadow

Lavender lip gloss, Light purple blush, Black mascara, Purple eye shadow

Red lip gloss, Light red blush, Black mascara, Red eye shadow

Light pink lip gloss, Black mascara, Black eye shadow

"

"Boy I got a lot of shopping to do," Musa muttered to herself, "I hope they can loan me some money."


	2. The Date

"Hey Musa! Over here!" Layla cried when Musa finally arrived at the back entrance of the school.

"Nice outfit," Bloom complimented as she glimpsed at Musa's sparkly blue top and faded jean skirt. Her cute black belt matched her dark coach bag along with her black and blue strappys, "It looks really good, considering the fact that you followed the instructions in the booklet we gave you."

"Well thanks. You guys look great, as always!" Musa replied as she giggled.

"No time to chat girls. We got a long day ahead of us," Layla said, "Come on. We got to meet the boys soon."

The three strode through the grass and up the steps to school as everyone stared at them. _Who is she? Is she the new plastic?_ Musa heard the other students whispering to each other.

"Hey guys, rather girls!" Riven cried when the girls reached the lockers.

"Morning," Layla exclaimed as she gave a sweet kiss to Riven. Musa's eyes grew a bit green as she watched them.

"So Brandon, we're still up for tonight right?" Stella asked as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, "Oh Musa! Did we forget to tell you? We were going to meet at the movies and like have a little group date."

"Oh really?" Musa said uncertainly, "Well, umm, I don't know if I should really go. I have to help my mom around the house and you know, stuff."

"You're not just trying to stall out of this just cause you have no one to go with right?" Bloom said, "Don't worry. We'll find you a boyfriend before you know it."

"Oh that's nice but…"

"We're going to find you a boyfriend so chill," Layla said grumpily as the three other girls went to their class, "Well toodles."

They each blew a kiss to Musa and the boys as Musa waved back. Riven stepped a foot closer to her, "Hey Musa."

"Oh hi!" Musa said suddenly, her heart thumping uncontrollably, "Umm, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," he replied, "So…who are you planning to go with to that movie thing later with us?"

"Well, actually, I don't have a date yet. And I pretty much don't have anyone in particular in my mind."

"You know, you don't really need anyone to go with," Riven said, "You can just, you know stay with me…and Layla."

Musa smiled, "I'd love to but the girls are already looking for someone. And besides, I don't want to ruin your date with your girlfriend. Well later!"

As the bell rang, Musa scurried to her next class as Riven desolately waved back.

Just before Musa got there though, she bumped into someone as she dropped on the floor, her paper and books flying everywhere.

"I am so, SO sorry," the person said as he helped pick up her books.

Musa rushed to pick up her things as she glanced at the person she bumped into. He had long blue hair like hers that was tied into a loose ponytail. His gentle eyes and soft expression soothed Musa.

"Umm, thanks," she said when all of her belongings were picked up.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's cool," she said as she went into class.

**Lunch**

Musa grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a milk carton, and an apple and placed it on her tray. She slowly walked to the table where the other plastics were sitting.

"Hey Musa," Stella greeted her as Musa sat down, "So we heard you got a guy."

Musa looked up from her sandwich and almost choked, "WHAT?"

"You know what we're talking about," Bloom chimed along, "You know, long, blue."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Musa answered, secretly thinking of the guy she had bumped into.

"Don't deny it! We can see it in your eyes," Layla cried, "So what's his name?"

Musa resisted, then just gave up, "I don't know. I never asked."

"Well you better ask him fast before we go to the movies. You'll be so alone and left out of you don't have a date."

"I know," Musa said glumly as their boyfriends arrived. They each gave the girls a kiss and waved to Musa.

"You'll never guess what happened," Layla began, "Musa met a guy!" 

"Really?" Brandon and Sky asked surprised.

"REALLY?" Riven asked, trying to hide his jealousy and anger, "So who is he?"

"Well, umm, you know, umm…"

"Some twerp with long blue hair," Stella answered for her, "But she doesn't know what his name is."

"You're not talking about Helia are you?" Sky asked as he looked at the other guys.

"I hope not," Brandon added, "He's like the weirdest person you'd ever want to be with. He's so…poetic."

"Hey isn't he the guy you were going to beat up Riven?"

Riven chuckled, "Yeah, that jerk is so weak and puny. Who'd want to date him?"

Musa was furious, "Look! I don't know what you peoples' problems are but it's pretty rude to say those things behind someone's back!"

"Ohh, somebody's standing up for their secret admirer." Stella giggled.

"Well if you guys are going to be like that, fine. I'm going to eat somewhere else."

Musa clutched her tray and darted out the door as Riven stared back. He was the only one who felt sorry, but he didn't go to chase her.

Musa continued out the door to the yard as she angrily stomped to a nearby, shady tree. She sat down and munched on her sandwich.

"Stupid plastics," Musa said to herself, "Stupid Red Fountain boys."

She put down her sandwich and took a huge bite on her apple. As she chewed the piece of fruit, she looked around and spotted a figure sitting quietly under the tree next to hers. The figure was staring at a pink flower and seemed to be sketching it on his/her notebook.

Musa looked closer and noticed that the person had long hair tied into a ponytail, "That guy!"

Musa's cry must have been loud cause the boy looked up to see her, "Oh hey! It's you! That girl I bumped into earlier this morning."

Musa smiled as she came to sit next to him, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Musa."

"Helia," the boy replied. He looked back at the flower as he carefully drew another petal on his drawing.

"Wow, that's really good," Musa said, glancing at his sketch, "Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"My mother is pretty good at drawing and my dad's an artist. Guess it's heredity."

Musa smiled and sipped her carton of milk, "Can you teach me how to draw like that sometime?"

"Sure," Helia responded, "Hey! Will it be alright if I drew a picture of you? I promise you could keep it."

"Of course. Why not?" she said as she sat still.

The rest of lunch they sat and drew each other as the plastics and their boyfriends arrived.

"So this is your new friend," Stella said when they came to see what they were doing."

"Nice drawing," Bloom said, "And Musa we're sorry we kind of said all those bad things before. We were just joking around."

Helia sat nervously when he saw Riven leaning over to see his picture. Musa saw this.

"So we're still going later right?" she asked the others as they nodded, "Then I'd like to take Helia with us."

"Where? Where are we going?" Helia said stuttering.

"To the movies our new pal," Brandon said as he put an arm around him, "Come on gang! Let's go!"

**That Afternoon**

"You can get the popcorn Helia," Sky said as he pushed him gently to the food stand. Musa followed him.

"Sorry if those guys are bossing you around so much," Musa said.

"It's cool. So should get large or extra large?"

"Why don't we get each couple a large popcorn?"

"Fine with me."

The two purchased the treats and walked into the theater. The others had already sat down.

"Musa over here!" Riven cried as he pointed to two seats on his left side. Layla and the others were on his right. 

Musa flashed to a seat as Helia sat next to her. Throughout the movie, Riven watched enviously at the two as they shared their popcorn.

"I'm really glad I came here with you," he heard Helia telling Musa as she agreed.

Just before they kissed, Riven threw a handful of popcorn "accidently" at them.

"Sorry!" he whispered.

They all continued watching the movie and eating quietly.

**Afterwards**

"Thanks for dropping me off," Musa said, "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah me too," Helia said. The two bashfully stood there for a few minutes without speaking until Helia finally gave her a goodnight kiss, "Well see ya!"

Musa, surprised, waved goodbye as she watched Helia walk out of her porch. When she could no longer see his shadowy figure, she opened her front door and went inside. Unfortunately, she didn't notice she was being watched.


	3. A Total Mess

"Hey, hey, hey!" Layla cried, "Here comes our love sicken plastic!"

Musa smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Like HELLO? It was the sweetest kiss you ever had your whole time here in this school!" Stella said.

"Wait, how did you guys know about that?"

Bloom looked at the other girls, "We have people."

Musa glared at them as the boys (including Helia) came over.

"What's up good looking?" Brandon greeted as he kissed Stella.

"So how's everything," Sky asked as he wrapped his arms behind Bloom, "Did you guys have fun yesterday at the movies?"

"Well, somebody had an extra great time," Layla said looking at Musa and Helia as she and Riven hugged.

Just as Musa was about to comment, the bell rang and the plastics ran to class. Musa rolled her eyes as Helia stepped closer to her, "Well, at least we're alone."

"Not quite," Riven said suddenly from behind them.

"Riven! What are you doing here?" Helia asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Should I not be here?" Riven asked angrily, "I just needed to talk to Musa so stop bugging us or you'll get it."

"Guys stop it. Helia, can you just excuse us for a few minutes?" Musa asked as she pulled Riven to a nearby tree, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to this concert this. You know, just you and me since we only have two tickets."

Musa looked at the two tickets uncertainly, "But, why don't you just go with your girlfriend?"

"Well, umm, you know. She probably doesn't like music as much as you do. Besides, she's going shopping with Stella and Bloom and it might take them a while if Stella goes."

"Well, I'm not so sure. I mean, I just met Helia and…you know…I just want to get to know him better." Musa said softly.

"You actually like him? But he's a total jerk! All he does is draw and write stupid poems and look at people, especially guys. You know there was a rumor once that he was gay."

"Oh please Riven. Don't start making dumb jokes with me. He might be jerky to you but his drawings and writing are really sweet. And he might be looking at people cause he wants to sketch them. He's really good at drawing humans and nature."

"Well whatever. Just come to this concert with me. It'll be fun." Riven said impatiently.

"Well, alright fine. But I don't want Helia to know. I feel kind of weird about this. And remember, this is just a friend versus friend thing."

"Whatever you say," Riven said mischievously.

Musa and Helia ran off just as the bell rang as Riven laughed to himself.

**Lunch**

"Hey plastic! Over here!" the cheerleaders cried when they saw Musa going into the cafeteria.

"Musa," she said as she shook hands with the captain.

"I'm Nicole and this is Sandra, Shirley, Angelica, Madison, Amanda, Courtney, Tiffany, Amber, Kimberly, Alison, and Lindsay," the cheerleader said as she pointed to each person on the team, "You can call me Nikki."

"Hey guys! So why did you call me over?"

"Well, we heard you're the top gun in gym class so we were wondering if you wanted to join our crew."

Musa looked at them, astonished, "Wow, really? You want me to be in your gang? I always wanted to be a cheerleader."

Nikki smiled, "Well then, I guess it's settled. Here's a handbook of things you'd want to remember as a fellow cheerleader. You need to know these things if you want to be like us."

_Great another huge booklet,_ Musa thought to herself.

"Alright then meet us in the front entrance of school at 8:00 sharp. Well see ya," Nikki cried as the team went back to practice.

Musa smiled and turned to go to lunch as Nikki called back, "Oh yeah! One more thing! If you want to join the team, you have to quit your little plastic group. I mean, we can't have some little makeup possey running around at our practice. So you either quit them, or quit us. You have until tomorrow to decide. Toodles!"

Musa looked back at the team cheerleading and went to lunch. _What am I supposed to do now? _

**Afterschool**

When Musa got home, she hurriedly ran to her room with the cheerleading booklet just as she had done with the plastics' booklet. She jumped onto her bed and quickly opened the first page:

"As a fellow member of our cheerleading society, I agree to follow all rules under the commandment of the team, Nicole, or the sword fighting team's coach, Mr. Gettyswing."

Musa checked the little box that was next to the quote. She looked further down and glanced at the schedule.

**Mon:** Practice during gym; Get together at 3:30

Tues: Practice at 2:30-3:30; Meeting with coach

Wed: Practice at 3:30-5:30; Lunch with sword fighting committee

Thurs: Practice at 4:00-6:00; Shopping with team

Fri: Practice at 2:30-6:00; Reunion at Nicole's

_Wow 2:30 to 6:00! _Musa thought as she read Friday's schedule.

Suddenly the phone rang and Musa picked it up, "Hello?"

"Yo Mus! It's Layla. So we're up for tomorrow?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Musa asked hesitantly.

"Duh, SHOPPING!"

"Umm, right. Well, I'm not so sure. I might have to go somewhere."

"We're not taking the guys with us if that's what you're thinking," Layla said, "We're going at 3:00 so bring money."

"I said I might go somewhere," Musa replied, "With my parents. We might go to some weird conference thing."

"Boo you stink Musa!" Layla said jokingly as she hung up.

Musa looked at the booklet she was given by the plastics on her table then back at the booklet in her hand. She didn't want to quit the plastics. If she were to do that, then no more popularity and hanging out with the girls and Helia. But on the other hand, if she were to join the cheerleading squad, then she would be able to meet all the cute sword fighting boys. But she'd also have to practice more than shopping or studying.

"This is such a big decision," she said to herself, "I have to choose before tomorrow."

**School**

"There she is!" Nikki cried when Musa ran to the front entrance, "So you've made your decision."

"Yeah, well, sort of. I mean, of course! If I didn't then why would I be here?"

The other cheerleaders laughed as the group huddled into school. Musa turned to the right, then to the left, and continued her way to her locker. No where in site were the plastics, thankfully.

"Yo Musa! So how did the plastics look when you told them you were going to leave their group and join us?" one of the cheerleaders, Amber asked.

"Well, umm, you know. Just…oh was that the bell? Got to run! See you guys at lunch!" Musa cried as she sprinted her way to homeroom.

"What's with her?" Courtney said amongst the other girls.

"Beats me! There wasn't any bell!"

**Class**

"Musa, where were you?" Bloom asked when Musa arrived to spell class, "We were waiting for you in the back entrance. Did you wake up late or something?"

Musa gulped, "Umm, yeah. That's right. I woke up late. I must have set my alarm clock rung. Ha ha, silly me!"

Bloom, Stella, and Layla looked at each other, "Well, we're still up for lunch right?"

"Well, umm…" Musa stuttered, "I actually have to go…you know…eat somewhere else."

"What? You're not ditching us for Helia right? You two can eat with us. Unless you need your little privacy for some talking…and smooching!" Stella cried.

"Yeah, well, that's right. I'm eating with Helia…" Musa replied looking down. She hadn't felt so guilty and blameworthy since, well…forever! She had never dreamed of making such big lies, deceiving all those girls who've been so good to her. She felt like her butterfly-filled stomach was about to drop out of her butt and her heart was going to go up her esophagus and gag out of her mouth!

Musa raised her hand to get the attention of the teacher, "Ms. Potionaty! I feel sick. Can I go to the bathroom?"

**At the Bathroom**

Musa scuttled to the girl's restroom, opened a stall, and quickly sat on the toilet. Perspiration dripped from her forehead as her hands shook sadistically.

"What's wrong with me?" she talked to herself, "I mean, it's not like I did anything wrong. I just want to spend enough time for both cheerleaders and plastics. I can always tell them what I've been doing when the time is right."

She tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped off the sweat, "And why do I have to choose between the two groups? Can't I be a plastic and a cheerleader? I mean, what plastic isn't a cheerleader? It's in all the movies."

She tossed the tissue into the toilet and flushed the water down. When she came out, she took a glimpse at herself in the dirty, muddy mirror. The girls' bathroom wasn't as clean as she thought it would be, but she was grateful that the school provided them with a one of a girl's best friend…the mirror.

"Great, now what am I going to do about lunch? And that shopping thing? And practice? Oh man, I wish life wasn't so hard." Musa grumbled to herself.

**Lunch**

"Umm, guys, why don't we eat lunch outside, you know, where's it's more peaceful and quieter?" Musa asked hurriedly when she met the cheerleaders in the hallway right before lunch.

"What's with the rush?" Alison asked, "And besides, we're going to eat with the sword fighters remember? Unless you didn't read the handout we gave you."

"Oh right. Of course I did. Well, let's just meet them and all eat outside okay?" Musa said nervously.

"Whatever. Let's go get them." Nikki said as they went to the gym.

Inside the gymnasium, all the Red Fountain sword fighters were practicing their moves, slashing their swords this way and that. All the cheerleaders stared at them lovingly, hearts floating above their heads.

"Wow, they're so strong and rugged and…chiseled…" Musa heard Tiffany say behind her.

"I know right. So cute!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"You mean…HOT!!!" Lindsay screamed.

One of the boys with spikey, black hair came towards them, "Hello ladies! Ready for our big group lunch date?"

Nikki whispered into Musa's ear, "His name is Nick and he's the team captain…and my boyfriend. Everyone is so jealous of me."

Nikki ran to kiss the boy as Musa rolled her eyes, "Alright enough smooching! Come on! We don't have all day! Let's go!"

Nick faced Musa, "Well hello. Who is this? I've never seen you before. You new?"

"She just joined our squad. Her name's Musa," Angelica introduced her.

"Musa…pretty name." Nick replied winking at Musa. Musa turned around in disgust so he couldn't see her.

"Alright then since somebody is so pushy today," Nikki said looking at Musa, "Let's go eat outside."

The whole cheerleading squad and the sword fighting team rushed to the benches outside and took out their lunches. Musa looked back to see if any of the plastics were near.

"Looking for someone?" a brunette boy who was sitting next to Musa asked.

"Umm, no. It's nothing," Musa answered, munching on her veggie burger.

"Did you know Sam? Musa used to be one of those plastics but she decided to join our gang," Shirley said to her boyfriend (the brunette that talked to Musa).

"Oh really?" Sam asked smiling, "I like plastics."

Musa ignored his comment and continued eating.

"A plastic…that's pretty cool," a blonde said in front of her.

"What do you mean cool?" Madison asked Matt (the blonde), "Plastics stink. Cheerleaders rule!

"Yeah, whatever," Matt said.

**Afterschool**

"Musa!!!" Stella screamed when she finally found her at locker, "Where were you at lunch? Helia was with us but you weren't! First you ditch us in the morning now you're ditching us at lunch?"

Musa stuttered, "Well, umm, you know. I was just…hanging out somewhere."

"Where?" Bloom blurted.

"You know…somewhere…"

"Somewhere like where?" Layla asked, "Are you telling the truth or what?"

"Well, actually…" Musa started.

Just then Nikki and the other cheerleaders appeared, "Come on Musa! We got to go practice!"

Layla, Bloom, and Stella stared at Musa, "Practice what?"

Nikki smiled, "Oh hello girls! Hope we're not interrupting your make up session or anything."

"Oh shut up Vicky," Stella said, "Musa, what's going on?"

"It's Nikki. And it seems to me like Musa didn't tell you what she had choosen," Nikki began, glaring at Musa, "We asked her to join our cheerleading crew but in return we wanted her to quit your stupid plastic club."

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend," Stella said, "First of all, we are not some dopey fan club that puts on make up all day! Okay maybe we do put on a lot of make up. But it's not our fault we need to look beautiful."

"Just get to the point Stel," Bloom added.

"Anyway, you didn't just have to go butting in and trying to take our friend away." Stella said.

"What do you mean? Musa's the one who wanted to join our team and not yours." Nikki stated.

Bloom looked at Musa, "She's right. Why did you do that Musa? I thought you were our friend. You could have at least told us they asked you."

"Look guys, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean for this to get out of proportion! I really want to join cheerleading then again I still wanted to be a plastic with you guys," Musa explained, "I should have told you from the beginning but I thought you guys were going to get mad."

"Well how do you think we feel now?" Layla asked, "If you thought we would have felt mad before, don't you think we would be furious now?

"I can't believe you Musa," Bloom said, "And we trusted you."

"But I said I was sorry!" Musa replied.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Stella said, "Just, just whatever! Whatever Musa, whatever!"

The three plastics turned and strutted down the hall angrily as Musa watched them leave.

"Well, glad that's over with," Nikki said, "So come on, we better go. We're missing practice."

The cheerleaders turned the opposite direction and headed outside to the yard. Musa turned, looked back once more at the plastics, then followed the cheerleaders outside.

_I'm sorry Layla, Bloom, and Stella. I'm sorry…_

Author's Note: Review our other stories please!!! TYS!!!!!


End file.
